Harry's Schooling
by DarkSorcerer888
Summary: Harry Potter is, understandably, invited to attend more schools than just Hogwarts. He chooses to attend three of them for three years each, for a grand total of nine years. What are these two extra years of education going to mean for Harry in the long run? Will he find the love and acceptance he never knew growing up? Harry/Multi Harry/Olympe/Fleur/Aimee/Daphne/Tracey/Minerva


Harry's Schooling

Chapter One

Starting at Beauxbatons Academy

Beauxbatons Academy of Magic was a school for witches and wizards located in France. Beaux- batons wanted more than anything to have the bragging rights of being the Boy-Who-Lived's ch- osen school at which to learn magic. Harry James Potter, thus, received an invitation to Beauxb- atons soon after receiving his acceptance letter to Hogwarts. It was a new thing for Harry to be wanted, as all his life he had been called a freak by his anti-magic bigots of relatives. He quizzed his Aunt Petunia on the two magical schools, only to find out that Petunia only knew of Hogwar- ts, for the most part, but when she learned that Beauxbatons was in France, she was all for the id- ea of Harry attending.

Harry liked the idea of starting his magical training in France, and quickly replied with an affirmative that he would like to attend Beauxbatons for at least the first three years of his magic- al education. He was soon visited by Madam Maxime, who took him to the French Magical Sho- pping District by international portkey. Harry accessed his vault at Gringotts, where he got a new key, seeing his current one was in an unknown person's hands. He canceled the old key. His first purchase was a magically expanded trunk in which to store his purchases. At the same shop, he purchased a magically expanded tent. He then cleaned out the bookshop of every book that inter- ested him. Good thing his magically expanded trunk had a library with plenty of shelves. He then commissioned a full wardrobe from the local tailor – four sets of blue work robes, two sets of bl- ack formal robes, three sets of grey casual robes, and one set of emerald green dress robes; for r- obes – one blue rimmed french fedora, one black rimmed pointed witch's hat, one gray pointed wizard's hat, and one emerald green rimmed pointed top hat; for hats – one blue pair of dragon l- eather work boots, one black pair of dragon leather formal shoes, one pair of grey dragon leather sneakers, and one emerald green pair of high-heeled dragon leather dress shoes; for shoes – one blue winter cloak, one black formal winter cloak, one grey casual winter cloak, and one emerald green dress cloak; for winter wear – one pair of dragonhide gloves, one dragonhide wandholdster with anti-summoning and invisibility charms, one dragonhide under-armour vest, and one pair of dragonhide long-johns; for protective gear – four work shirts, four pairs of work trousers, two fo- rmal shirts, two pairs of formal trousers, three casual shirts, three pairs of casual trousers, one dr- ess shirt, and one pair of dress trousers; for clothes to wear under his robes. He got potion ingre- dients and several standard potions such as Pepper Up, Blood Replenisher, Pain Reliever, Contr- aceptive, the Antidote to Common Poisons, the Cure for Boils (and achne), Polyjuice, Kissing C- oncoction, etc at the apothecary. At Quality Quidditch Supplies, he purchased a professional _Per- egrine _line racing broom and riding gloves. At the Magical Menagerie, he purchased a Peregrine Falcon, which was good as both a mail carrier and a hunting bird. He then purchased both a wa- nd _and_ a staff and commissioned a claymore _and _a rapier to be made by a goblin blacksmith.

Later that evening, at the inn, Harry tested Madame Maxime's resolve to have him attend her school by commanding her to strip for him. Upon removal of her robes, Olympe revealed th- at she had nothing on underneath except for eye-catching lingerie. "So you _did_ plan to seduce me to guarantee that I attend your school?" Harry asked, getting a nod from Olympe. Harry freed his erection from his trousers before telling the half-giantess to get to work. Harry groaned in pleasu- re as he received head from the busty half-giantess. He grunted as he came down her throat. He withdrew from her mouth and flipped her so that she was on her hands and knees. He gripped her arse and spread her cheeks, analysing her butthole. He took a tentative lick, causing Madame M- axime to moan in approval. He slipped a finger into her rectum, eliciting a whine from the half g- iantess. He added another finger, then another, and then another. Soon, he was fisting Olympe's ass while tasting her juicy cunt. He brought the half giantess to climax before lining himself up with her backdoor and thrusting in.

"Oh Fuck," moaned Olympe as the boy-who-lived-to-fuck-hot-bitches stretched her asshole out to its max. "Fucking rape my ass. Damage me!" Harry obliged, pounding Madame Maxime's ba- ckdoor like it was his job. He eventually reached his limit and pulled out before lining himself up with her entrance. He pushed in, eliciting a moan from the huge woman. He then proceeded to f- uck her brains out. "The ladies of Beauxbatons will love you," she told him in the afterglow.

"I'm sure they will, Olympe," said Harry. "I'm sure they will."

**888**

Harry spent the rest of his Summer getting to know the Headmistress of the magical academy he was slated to attend in the fall. They fucked on multiple occasions, but sometimes they would ju- st talk, with Olympe answering any questions he had about Magical France and Beauxbatons Ac- ademy. He also took the opportunity to work on his French, becoming mildly fluent in the langu- age by the end of the summer.

As he boarded the carriage to go to Beauxbatons, he met the single most stunning beauty he had ever seen. "Je m'appelle Fleur Delacour," she said, holding out her hand, which he kissed.

"Mon nom est Harry Potter," he replied. "Qu'est-ce qu'une beauté comme celle que vous faites ici?" Fleur blushed at the compliment.

"_I could ask you the same,"_ replied Fleur. _"What is a famous and handsome wizard like you doi- ng in a carriage with a common quarter veela like me?"_ It was Harry's turn to blush. He thought about answering, but instead he leaned in and kissed the blonde quarter Veela.

"_I am an English wizard, so how about we engage in some 'foreign relations'?"_ suggested Harry. Fleur's blush deepened. She nodded and was soon being relieved of her robes and flipped onto her hands and knees. He gripped her arse and parted her cheeks before lining his member up with her back door. Fleur moaned as he pushed himself into her rectum. He proceeded to bugger the quarter veela, loving the way her sphincter gripped his member as he sawed in and out of her. Upon reaching his limit, he pulled out before lining himself up with her entrance. Harry proceed- ed to fuck the quarter veela into a coma before settling down and reading one of the many books he purchased in the French magical shopping district.

**888**

Harry's first year at Beauxbatons started out with courses on Magical Theory and Etiquette, Flyi- ng class in which Harry showed off on his new broom, classes on Magical Botany and Potioneer- ing, and introductory courses to the dark arts, offensive and defensive magics, and light magic.

In Magical Theory, Harry learned about topics like Gamps Law of Transfiguration, the Merlin Metric for a mage's magical reserves, and the Flammel metric for a mage's magical output (Mer- lins per second squared). Magical Theory also brought forth ideas like the roll of a wand in learn- ing magic and when and if a mage should stop using their wand. The experts differed slightly on the answer, but most pro natural magic experts agreed that a wizard should put up their wand ar- ound their third, fourth, or fifth year of schooling. Harry made a vow to himself that he would p- ut up his wand at the start of his third year. While wands would still be necessary for learning ce- rtain magicks, they would become less necessary the longer a witch or wizard continued in their training. Anti natural magic experts argued that using a wand becomes a natural part of a witch or wizard's life and putting up one's wand required effort that they considered to be unnecessary to the average witch or wizard. Harry thought, _why would anyone want to be considered an aver- age witch or wizard?_

The Theory Professor, Professor Harriet Flamel **(A/N: this is a hint of an upcoming fem!Harry raised and trained by Nicolas Flamel, which I plan to write about in a future story)** was very knowledgeable about all kinds of Magical Theory, so much so that Harry decided to approa- ch her outside of class for private lessons. Those lessons inevitably descended into Harry shaggi- ng his buxom instructor against her desk. Professor Flamel appreciated the sexual relief, and Ha- rry got off on making the brilliant witch submit to him.

In Magical Etiquette, Harry learned about manners that magical families would usually teach th- eir children from a young age. Harry vowed to have impeccable manners asap. The Professor of Magical Etiquette was as easy on the eyes as the one for theory, and Harry regularly visited the etiquette teacher for private lessons and equally private shagging.

In Magical Botany, the students repotted mandrakes, collected bobotuber pus, soothed a Devil's Snare, and learned to harvest ingredients. While Professor Leaf was not as attractive as the two younger Professors of Theory and Etiquette had been, she was still a desireable woman, and Har- ry had few qualms about taking her ass against a petrified Womping Willow tree.

In Magical Drafts and Potions, the students learned to brew a Cure for Boils (and Acne), a Wigg- enweld (healing) Potion, an Antidote for Common Poisons, a basic Sleeping Draught, and an He- rbicide Potion, among other. Professor Kinney was a kinky bitch who reveled in the illusion Ha- rry cast to make her see twenty plus students watching her as she was fucked from behind by H- arry over her desk.

In Flying Class, Harry learned to Summon his broom, Mount his broom, and Takeoff and Land on a broom.

In Intro to the Dark Arts, Harry learned basic dark jinxes, hexes, and curses like the Flesh-Eating hex, the branding jinx, and the blood-freezing curse. In the Intro to Offensive and Defensive Ma- gicks, Harry learned the stunning spell _Sopio_, the disarming charm _Expelliarmus, _the Knockback Jinx _Flipendo_, the body-bind hex _Pertificus Totalus_, the Bludgeoning Hex _Bombarda_, the Explo- sion Hex _Reducto_, and the Shield Charm _Protego_. In the Intro to Light Magic class, Harry learn- ed the basics of the Patronus Charm _Expecto Patronum_.

Harry spent Chrismas at the Potter Townhouse in Paris with a few guests including Madame Ma- xime and the Delacour family.

Second term introduced a few new classes, such as Astronomy, Magical Creatures, Basic Arith- mancy, an Introduction to Ancient Runes, Wizarding Culture Studies, and Magical History. Clas- ses like Flying went away, while the intro classes from the last term segwayed into the main cla- ses of Dark Arts, Offensive and Defensive Magic, and Light Magic. Harry ended the year on a p- ositive note, inviting his various friends and lovers to spend the summer holidays at the Potter T- ownhouse.

**888**

Harry spent the summer after his first year at Beauxbatons having fun with friends and having s- ex with lovers. His pool of lovers had expanded from just Olympe and Fleur to include other Fr- ench women, both witches and muggles.

Appoline Delacour, Fleur's mother, occasionally frequented Harry's bed, as did Aimee Beaucou- rt, a friend of Fleur's, and Marie Delacour: a Squib cousin of Fleur's.

Harry's friends included Jean Beaucourt and Frank Bellemorte.

Harry's second year at Beauxbatons started off with the progression to the main class of Anci- ent Runes and Intermediate Arithmancy. They also started other classes such as the Introduction to Enchantment and Warding and Basic Alchemy.

In the Intro to Enchantment and Warding, the students learned to set a basic ward scheme and ca- st a basic enchantment.

In Basic Alchemy, the students learned how to draw a basic transmutation circle.

In Runes, the students learned the Ancient Fulwark and Sumerian alphabets, as well as Old Nors- e, Ancient Egyptian and Hebrew. The Runes Professor, Genie Magecarte, enjoyed Harry tracing the symbols of these alphebets on her vagina with his tongue.

In Arithmancy, the class proceeded from basic algebra to quadratic equations and the Pathegore- an Theorem.

In Greek Magic and Rituals the class learned basic Greek incantations and chants.

In Bodily Augmentation and Transfiguration, the class learned how to augment their strength, sp- eed and agility with their magic. They also learned basic human transfiguration.

Dark Arts segwayed into the Introduction to Black Magic and Advanced Dark Magic & Rituals. In the Black Magic class, students learned the value of blood sacrifice and the basics of Necrom- ancy. In the Advanced Dark Arts class, students learned more complex curses and hexes.

Basic Scrying & Divination introduced the scrying mirror and the reading of tea leaves.

In Magical Creatures, the students were introduced to unicorns and centaurs.

Harry spent Christmas the same way as he had the last year.

The next term introduced Intermediate Alchemy and Advanced Arithmancy. Arithmancy introd- uced Magical Matrices and Differentials. Alchemy introduced transmutation without a circle.

Advanced Magical Theory further extrapolated on the uses of Gamp's Law and the Merlin Index, as well as introducing magical oaths and bonds.

Magical History introduced the story of Merlin, Morganna, and King Arthur.

Harry and Fleur grew closer to each other as the year grew closer to an end.

The summer after his second year, Harry continued his studies, hiring a Master Cursebreaker to tutor him on enchantment and warding, and an Auror to teach him the art of dueling.

At the beginning of Harry's Third Year, the class began the main course on Black Magic and Advanced Alchemy. Courses like Ancient Runes and Arithmancy were dropped in favor of Curs- ebreaking 101 and an Introduction to Healing.

The next term, the class started its main courses on both subjects, and began studying Sorcery a- nd Magecraft. The Sorcery and Magecraft Professors were identical twin sisters, whom Harry e- njoyed an epic threesome with on more than one ocasion.

At the end of the year, Harry took his competency exams in each subject he had studied at Beauxbatons. He got straight Os.

In the summer after his third year, Harry moved back to Britain, bringing Fleur and Aimee along, and settled into Potter Manor. He owled Albus Dumbledore and asked for a transfer to Hogwarts for himself and his lovers. All three would start as third years to bridge the gap between the curi- culums of Beauxbatons and Hogwarts. Hogwarts, unlike Beauxbatons, offered electives, so Har- ry made the executive decision that he and his lovers would study Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Divination, and Care of Magical Creatures. They would be offered Time Turners, as Divination and Arithmancy occured in the same time block.

Entering Diagon Alley with Fleur and Aimee, Harry retrieved gold at Gringotts. The trio purcha- sed books at Flourish and Blotts and robes at Twilfit and Tattings.

The Hogwarts Express was a novel experience for the three former Beauxbatons students. Harry, Fleur and Aimee sat in separate carriages, hoping to make new friends.

**888**

The first new thing that Harry, Fleur and Aimee experienced at Hogwarts was the House System. Fleur got sorted into Gryffindor, Aimee got sorted into Ravenclaw, and Harry got sorted into Sly- therin. Upon sitting at Slytherin table, Harry was greeted by a girl named Daphne Greengrass an- d her friend, Tracey Davis.

"I'll be the luckiest guy at Hogwarts if I have two beauties like yourselves hanging from my ar- ms," said Harry, causing the girls to blush.

"Where were you for the last three years, if you don't mind me asking?" asked Daphne.

"I attended Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France," replied Harry. "I'm not the only one her- e that transfered from Beauxbatons to retake their third year at Hogwarts. The key to a rounded education is the first three years at Beauxbatons, the middle three years at Hogwarts, and the fin- al three years at Durmstrang, before four years of mastery work at Ilvermorny."

"A standard magical education is seven years at a school and a ten year apprenticeship under a master," said Daphne.

"Who wants to say that they only got a 'standard magical education'?" asked Harry.

"Well, many Slytherins enroll at Durmstrang after their OWLs, but I've never heard of anyone e- nrolling at Hogwarts after taking their Competency Exams at Beauxbatons," said Tracey, getting a look from Daphne. "What? My mum's French."

"I know it's not particularly common," said Harry, "but because of my three years of education at Beauxbatons, I have a decent grasp of Alchemy, Enchantment and Warding, Black Magic, Magi- cal Theory, Arithmancy, Runes, Light Magic, Offensive and Defensive Magic, and Cursebreaking among other things. Many of those things are prerequisites into taking many of the best advanced courses at Durmstrang."

"Damn, looks like you should have gone to France, Daph," said Tracey.

"I can always receive tutoring during the summer hols, Trace," replied Daphne. "It's no big dea- l."

"Tutoring is more helpful if it is on top of a steller education rather than to supplement a less-tha- n-steller education," said Harry. "I've hired both a cursebreaker and an auror to tutor me before."

"Of bloody course you have," replied Daphne. "For the great Harry Potter even the most stellar of magical educations isn't enough." Harry chuckled.

"Everyone could use to be tutored in the subjects they wish to excel at," said Harry. "It doesn't matter how great one's education is, one-on-one tutoring with a professional in the field is alway- s better than learning in a classroom."

"Amen," said Tracey.

That night, in the Slytherin Common Room, Daphne and Tracey received a good hard fucking fr- om the one and only Harry Potter.

**888**

Septima Vector, the Arithmancy Professor enjoyed double-teaming Harry with her friend Bathsh- eda Babbling, the Runes Professor, riding Harry's cock as Bathsheda sat on his face and sitting on his face as Bathsheda rode his cock.

Aurora Sinistra, the Astronomy Professor, was a stunning redhaired minx as she took Harry up t- he arse with absolutely no preparation on the Astronomy Tower.  
The stern Minerva McGonnagal was a sight to behold as she took Harry into her mouth as he sat at her desk.

Professor Grubby Plank, the Care of Magical Creatures Professor, was a tiny slut who loved bei- ng railed by Harry out in the Pumpkin Patch by the Groundskeeper's Hut.

Irma Pince, the stern librarian had a hard time being quiet in her library on account of Harry lick- ing her twat as she squirmed in her seat behind her desk.

Pomona Sprout was possibly the kinkiest lover Harry had ever been with. She refused to be take- n without being tied up and gagged first and only got wet when her arse was spanked until it was as red as a tomato.

Poppy Pomfrey, the matron of the Hospital Wing, was quite willing to close her doors so that Ha- rry would fuck her on one of the beds in the Hospital Wing.

Charity Burbage, the Muggle Studies Professor, due to her knowledge of the Muggle world, was extremely sex positive and wanted to have sex with Harry in every possible position.

All in all, Harry's first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was one full of lear- ning and pleasure. He became intimately familiar with not just the Professors, but many of his fe- llow students. Susan Bones was a frequent guest in his bed, as were Lavender Brown, Pansy Par- kinson, Megan Jones, the Patil twins, Hannah Abbott, Fay Dunbar, Lisa Turpin, Lillian Moon, a- nd Sophie Roper.

Beauxbatons may have had a superior curriculum, but no one could argue that Hogwarts had the cream of the crop as far as attractive witches went.

**888**

Harry's second and third years at Hogwarts were more of the same. The curriculum didn't chang- e between terms like at Beauxbatons, so there really was not much else to say about Harry's time at Hogwarts.

Daphne and Tracey accompanied Harry, Fleur and Aimee to Germany, where they contacted Igor Karkaroff to enroll at Durmstrang for their final three years of schooling. Courses at Durmstrang were far more advanced than the ones at Hogwarts, or even Beauxbatons, so the five were excited about the year to come.


End file.
